totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wybuchowe ciekawostki
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu '- Odcinek 15' Chris siedzi na leżaku obok swojej przyczepy Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu bawiliśmy się w kotka i myszkę z duchem Kurta Cobaina. Zadaniem było odnaleźć Helen i Zoey, które od teraz są stażystkami. I tak nasi uczestnicy polatali z nietoperzami, pośpiewali w tonącej kabinie i rozwalali ściany ciasnych pokoi. Courtney już totalnie odbiło (naprawdę) i zamieniła się...w satanistkę Courtney xD. Gwen również została złapana, ale po chwili uwolniona przez chłopaków. I kiedy duchem okazał się Ezekiel, szalona Courtney niespodziewanie wygrała, a przez jej przegraną wykopaliśmy Gwen. Popija sobie kawkę. Chris: Co za piękny dzień. Czas go trochę popsuć. Co dziś przyszykowaliśmy dla naszej finałowej czwórki? Kto dziś wygra, a kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! < I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy ''Po ostatnim odcinku wszędzie było cicho. Uczestnicy mało ze sobą rozmawiali, Courtney w każdej chwili mogłaby zrobić jakiś szatański obrzęd....nudy na budy. Duncan wylegiwał się na zewnątrz przyczepy chłopaków obserwując Courtney bazgrzącą na ścianie drugiej przyczepy (która teraz była wyłącznie jej) pentagramy. Duncan: Courtney, dobrze się ostatnio czujesz? Courtney: Jasne, jasne. Niby czemu miałabym się czuć źle, skoro niedługo ty i reszta przegracie a ja zdobędę milion dolarów? Duncan: 'Ee, chodzi o to....kiedy się stałaś taką satanistką? '''Courtney: '''Kiedy Chris chciał mnie zamknąć żebym przegrała ostatnie wyzwanie. Mogę liczyć tylko na szatana. Kiedy wygram, przerobię was na steki i zrobię największy obrzęd ku czci szatana jaki świat słyszał! ''Zaśmiała się szatańsko a Duncan patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. 'Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Courtney zaczyna mnie przerażać... Boisko do koszykówki z odcinka 3 ''Tu też nuda. Boisko już dawno zostało odbudowane. Mike i Cody chodzili sobie i rozmawiali wokół boiska, jednak nie grali. '''Cody: '''A więc to już finałowa czwórka. Nie wierzę że znowu udało mi się dojść tak wysoko. '''Mike: Ja też nie. W ostatnim sezonie większość odcinków byłem w swojej głowie, a całą robotę robił za mnie Mal. Kiedy teraz go chwilowo nie ma, nie sądziłem że dojdę tak wysoko bez żadnych gierek... Cody: Ta, dobrze że powróciłeś do swojej kontroli i w ogóle. Fajnie by było gdybyśmy doszli razem do finału. Jednak jedyna osoba która nam teraz może przeszkodzić, jest Courtney. Jeśli wyzwaniem będzie jakaś walka czy coś, ona nas zabije. Mike: 'Daj spokój, chyba nie jest z nią aż tak źle... ''Cody pokazał palcem drzewo niedaleko boiska nabazgrane pentagramami. '''Mike: No dobra, jest z nią bardzo źle. Ale to nie znaczy że mamy się poddawać. Finał już blisko. Cody: '''Racja, trzeba się wziąć w garść....Ciekawe co robią nasze dziewczyny? '''Mike: Wiedząc jak Chris wykorzystuje stażystów, mogą być wszędzie... Wielki But Przegranych Owszem, Helen i Zoey miały ręce pełne roboty, gdyż czyściły Wielkiego Buta Przegranych. Zoey: '''Helen? '''Helen: Tak? Zoey: Nie wydaje ci się to dziwnie, że najpierw Chris, twój wujek upozorował twoją śmierć co spowodowało że zostałaś przegłosowana, potem nie chciał byś wróciła do Totalnej Porażki i bał się jak miałaś wpaść do toksycznych odpadów, a później znowu naraził cię na niebezpieczeństwo? Helen: Zoey, zadajesz mi pytania na które sama nie potrafię odpowiedzieć, dlatego je olewam. Wujek by się zabił gdybym zginęła, ale ten program to całe jego życie, które nie sposób zbadać... Zoey znajduje jakiś przycisk w Bucie. Zoey: A to do czego służy? Helen: Nie, Zoey! Nie wciskaj tego guzika! Zoey wcisnęła guzik i.... Przyczepa ekipy Chris i Chef wylegiwali się na zewnątrz przyczepy. Chris: 'Jak myślisz, co producenci wymyślą do następnego sezonu? '''Chef: '''Może jakieś podróże, może nowa wyspa...Ej, gdzie zabrałeś swoją bratanicę z tą rudą? '''Chris: '''Chyba poszły czyścić Wielkiego Buta Przegranych... ''Z daleka oni jak i uczestnicy zobaczyli wielki wybuch. 'Chris: '''Co to było? '''Chef: '''To chyba dobiegało z Alei Wstydu... '''Chris: '''CO?! Wielki But Przegranych, a raczej jego gruzy... ''Wszyscy dotarli do tego, co zostało z Wielkiego Buta Przegranych, z których wychodzili powoli Zoey i Helen. 'Chris: '''Co wyście zrobiły?! '''Zoey: '''Sorki, ja tylko wcisnęłam przycisk... '''Helen: '''A mówiłam ci, że nie wolno go wciskać. ''Chris: Niechcący czy chcący, wyrzucam was z pracy! '''Chef: Em, stary przecież nie możesz. Chris: Jak to nie mogę?! Chef: No na tej ostatniej imprezie gdy ciebie ta Rosalie Mittwoch upiła podpisałeś jakieś papierki i... Chris: 'Nie znoszę producentów...(patrzy się na uczestników) A teraz skoro już tu wszyscy jesteśmy, czas na wyzwanie! ''Jęk zawodu '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, bo już w następnym odcinku będzie finał! '''Duncan: Ale przecież jest nas jeszcze czwórka... Chris: Wszystko w swoim czasie Duncan. Ruszajmy! Uczestnicy z Zoey i Helen poszli za Chrisem. Chris:'' '''(do Zoey i Helen) ''A wy zostajecie by posprzątać ten bałagan! '''Helen: O rany.... Zadanie I Uczestnicy znaleźli się niedaleko przyczep, gdzie leżały farby, pędzle, płótna do malowania itp. Chris: Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie nawiązuje do seriali o historii, wynalazkach, sztuce i innych takich bzdetach. Wasze pierwsze zadanie to namalowanie czegoś, co by mi się spodobało. Oceniać oczywiście będzie mua. No co tak stoicie? Ruchy! Zawodnicy wzięli się do roboty. Courtney zaczęła malować coś bez sensu, a chłopaki nie mogli złapać weny gdyż ciągle rysowali swoje dziewczyny. U Mike'a Mike rozglądał się w około myśląc co by mógł narysować. Mike: 'Pomyślmy, co by się spodobało Chrisowi... ''Przeszedł się w około, aż przez nieuwagę walną się stopą o kamień i zamienił się w Chestera. '''Chester: Do licha z tym programem! Kiedy byliśmy na Wawanakwie, te całe wyzwania były lepsze. Chester zamienił się z powrotem w Mike'a. Mike: Chwila moment.. To jest to! Zaczął malować coś z sensem U Courtney Jej się chyba nudziło, bo ciągle rysowała pentagramy i inne takie. Courtney: Muhahaha, co za idealne zadanie! Namalowała liczbę "666" Courtney: 'Hm.... Mam gienialny pomysł.... ''Poszła do Alei Wstydu, gdzie Helen i Zoey ze zmęczenia zrobiły sobie przerwę na drzemkę. Koło Helen stał magnetofon oraz mnóstwo płyt metalowych. Courtney je przęglądnęła patrząc na niezbyt satanistyczne okładki (bo Helen nie słucha Black Metalu (please) aż w końcu znalazła idealną i poszła z płytą z powrotem do swojej roboty. U Duncan'a Duncan szukając jakieś weny krążył po całym planie filmowym. 'Duncan: '''McLean i te jego durne zadania... ''Poszedł do przyczep i położył sztalugę myśląc czy to dobry widok. '''Duncan: Hm..nie. Poszedł niedaleko Pokoju Zwierzeń i myślał czy to namalować. Duncan:...Też nie! No ludzie co ja bym mógł... Nagle natrafił na Pozłacanego Chrisa. Duncan: Hm... Poszedł...sami pomyślcie gdzie. U Cody'ego'' ''W przeciwieństwie do reszty, on nie wiedział co malować po za portretami Helen lub sceną w której on wyrzuca Courtney ze sztucznego klifu. Cody: Nie no błagam was! Namalować coś co by się Chris'owi podobało. Skąd mam wiedzieć jaki ma...gust artystyczny? Chwila.... Pacnął się w czoło. Cody: 'To przecież takie oczywiste! ''Wziął wieeeelkie płótno i nareszcie coś zaczął malować Werdykt Wszyscy już skończyli malować i ich obrazy były zasłonięte. '' '''Chris: '''Ciekawe jak się spisaliście. Courtney, ty pierwsza. '''Courtney: '''Oczywiście... ''Odsłoniła obraz który był odwzorowaniem okładki płyty Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast z tym że Eddie'm była Courtney, zamiast ognia trzymała walizkę z milionem dolarów a diabeł trzymał kukiełki innych zawodników z TPZP oraz Chefa i Chrisa. xD '' ''Wszyscy patrzą się z przerażeniem na Courtney i jej obraz. '''Chris: O Boże... Co to ma być?! Courtney: "Boże"?! Courtney zaczęła walić w Chrisa obrazem. Reszta zamiast się z tego śmiać, nadal patrzy na nią przerażeni. Duncan (w pokoju zwierzeń z Mike'm i Cody'm): Iron Maiden to nie jest satanistyczny zespół... Mike (w pokoju zwierzeń z Cody'm i Duncan'em): 'Przyznaję, Courtney oszalała już na maksa... '''Cody (w pokoju zwierzeń z Mike'm i Duncan'em): '''Jeśli dzisiaj ona wygra...(palcem pokazuje cięcie szyi) to już po nas... ''Po czasie Courtney zostaje uśpiona gazem, a Chris tylko lekko podrapany. '''Chris: Ja się jej boję....No dobra, Duncan. Co ty nam pokażesz? Duncan: 'Coś chyba mądrzejszego... ''Odsłonił swój obraz na którym była scena z ostatniej Ceremonii Pozłacanych Chris'ów, której tak naprawdę nie było. '''Chris: Hm, a to ciekawe że akurat namalowałeś alternatywną wersję ostatniej ceremonii, na której Gwen... Duncan: '''Radzę ci nie kończyć, McLean! '''Chris: Jeny. Mike, teraz ty. Mike: 'Oto i.... ''Odsłonił obraz na którym była wyspa Wawanawka. Chris'owi odjęło mowę i się wzruszył. '''Chris: '''Rany.... '''Mike: Em, coś nie tak? Chris: 'Nie! Tylko, em, muszę na chwilę iść.. ''Uciekł do pokoju zwierzeń by się nie rozpłakać. '''Chris (Pokój Zwierzeń): Ten obraz był taki realny....Wiecie, kiedy moja wyspa utonęła, i skończyli nadawać ostatni odcinek Plejady Gwiazd ja...(rozpłakał się na dobre) MAKE-UP!!! (uciekł z PZ) '' Po chwili Chris wrócił do uczestników ocierając łzy chusteczką.'' Chris: 'Cody, ty ostatni. '''Cody: '''Proszę bardzo... ''Odsłonił swój wielgachny obraz na którym był portret Chris'a. Chris nie wiedział czy znowu się rozpłakać, czy przytulić obraz. '''Chris: Ogłaszam że pierwsze zadanie wygrywa...Cody! Cody: 'Tak! ''Wtedy właśnie Courtney się obudziła. '''Courtney: '''Co proszę?! '''Chris: Em, jakie będzie kolejne zadanie? Czy Courtney wróci rozum? Dowiecie się tego już po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Zadanie II Po przerwie na miejsce przedmiotów do malowania pojawiły się ławki z różnymi takimi chemikaliami. Courtney została specjalnie oddzielona od reszty minipokojem bez dachu Chris: 'Czas na ciąg dalszy wyzwania! Waszym zadaniem będzie zrobienie idealnej kopii mojego żelu im. Chrisa McLean'a. Cody, łap! ''Rzucił mu jakąś popisaną kartkę. '''Cody: Co to jest? Chris: 'Nagroda za poprzednie zadanie. Masz na nim rozpisane ogólnikowo napisane składniki do żelu. Reszta musi zgadnąć sama które rzeczy będą potrzebne. Po za tym nie ma żadnych instrukcji ani niczego, wszyscy musicie sami zrobić żel bez niczyjej pomocy. Taka mała improwizacja. Zrozumiano? ''Reszta przytaknęła z żalem 'Chris: '''A więc do roboty! Macie..... jak wam powiem kiedy to kończycie. Powodzenia! ''Wszyscy jakoś próbowali się zabrać za zadanie Praca Courtney Courtney zabawiała się w szalonego naukowca. xD '''Courtney: Muhahaha zrobię z tego trujący żel! Wlała do naczynia uran w stanie ciekłym i zaśmiała się diabelsko. Potem dodała jakąś korę, pastę do zębów i głowę kota i dodała więcej ognia. Courtney: 'Peftect! Ogień żaru żaru! ''Ogień zrobił się jeszcze większy i było widać wielki cień zwariowanej Courtney. Dodała jeszcze nogę niedźwiedzia, ząb rekina, nie wiadomo jakie chemikalia i ogórki. '''Courtney: Jeszcze, jeszcze! Dodała jeszcze dynamit i BUM! Wysadziła cały domek i pozostało po nim tylko śmiejąca się Courtney oraz pudełko pełne....tego czegoś co zrobiła. Courtney: 'Ahahaha! Jestem zła! ''Nagle przychodzi Chef. '''Chef: Coś ty narobiła?! Courtney nadal się śmiała. Chef ją wobec tego spryskał gazem usypającym gazem i Courtney zasnęła. Praca Duncan'a Duncan szperał we wszystkim co się działo, próbując przypomnieć sobie co było na opakowaniu tego żelu. Duncan: I niby skąd mam wiedzieć co mam tam dać?! Przydałaby się próbka... Zauważa że Chris niedaleko śpi sobie na leżaku i wpadł na pewien pomysł. Podszedł do Chrisa z nożyczkami i próbował wyciąć jeden z włosów. Nagle Chris się poruszył i Duncan się ukrył. Chris tylko się odsunął na drugą stronę i nadal spał. Duncan w końcu wyciął mu jeden włos i pobiegł z powrotem do roboty. Duncan: 'Uff, blisko było... ''Wziął włos pod mikroskop i przypatrywał się jemu. 'Duncan: '''Hm... A tam, nie znam się na chemii i biologii. ;u; ''Wsadził wszystko co uważał za potrzebne do produkcji żelu, dodał włos Chris'a, zmiksował wszystko i wrzucił do pudełka na żel. 'Duncan: '''Jeśli wygram to będzie cud... Poczynania Cody'ego ''Cody'emu szło jak z płatka dzięki temu że dostał listę składników. No, tylko że nie tak dokładną... '''Cody: "Dodać zielony proszek". Jaki proszek? Wziął pierwszy lepszy proszek w zielonym pudełku Cody: 'Nie napisali ile... Trudno. ;u; ''Wsadził do miski cały proszek i... 'Cody: '''A teraz co? ''Jak mówił Chris, na kartce było napisane tylko co dać. (please) 'Cody: '''Też mi nagroda.... Co tam było na tej lekcji.... ''Po chwili namysłu wrzucił miskę ze składnikami do zamrażalki i odczekał pięć minut. Po tym wyjął miskę stąd i odłożył na stół. '''Cody: Coś mi to na żel nie wygląda.... Chciał wlać zawartość do pudełka po żelu, ale nie chciał wyjść. Cody: No co jest... Walnął miskę łyżką i zawartość spadła z niej jak kamień, bo z zimna wszystko razem zamieniło się w lód. Cody: Yyy... Wrzucił wszystko znowu do miski i wsadził do piekarnika i po chwili wyjął miskę, w której żel w końcu przypominał również żel. Cody: 'No to skończone... Praca Mike'a ''Ten to w ogóle nie wiedział co zrobić. 'Mike: '''Matko, niby skąd mam wiedzieć jak robić żel... ''Zamienił się w Chestera. '''Chester: Ja ci pokażę jak się to robi! Wrzucił pastę do zębów i jakiś nieznaną ciecz i BUM! Chester: 'Albo i nie... ''Zdjął koszulę i zamienił się w Vito. 'Vito: '''Rany, nie wystarczy tylko dodać pierwsze lepsze.. ''Wlał coś nie patrząc czym to jest i znowu bum.. '''Vito: Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł Założył koszulę i zamienił się w Mike'a Mike: 'Ludzie, nie pomagacie.. ''Zamienił się w Svetlanę. 'Svetlana: '''Chłopaki, jakbyście sami żelów nie używali.. ''Wrzuciła tam jakieś liście i coś co było podpisane "alkohol" '''Svetlana: Moment...(powąchała) ''To nie pachnie jak alkohol! ''Z butelki wypadła etykietka i było tam napisane "uran w stanie ciekłym". Svetlana: CO?! I znowu wybuchło. Svetlana założyła kapelusz i zamieniła się w Manitobę. Manitoba: 'Ja wam pokażę co trzeba zrobić. ''Przez chwilę przeglądał się wszystkiemu i wciągu niemal sekundy zrobił co trzeba, tylko trochę to dziwnie bulgotało. 'Manitoba: '''Nie rozumiem. Coś tu jest nie tak.... I znowu werdykt... ''W tym czasie obudził się Chris i patrzył na resztę. 'Chris: '''Chyba już czas to zakończyć...(wziął megafon)'' Dobra, koniec zabawy. Czas na werdykt! Po chwili wszyscy już dokończyli i Chris przypatrywał się wszystkim. '''Chris: Hm...Nieźle sobie poradziliście... Popatrzył na żel Courtney, który nagle wybuchł. Chris: 'Albo i nie... ''Popatrzył na dziwnie bulgoczący żel Mike'a, całkiem niezły żel Duncan'a i idealny żel Cody'ego. '''Chris: Dzisiejszym zwycięzcą, a raczej zwycięzcami są.... ... .. . . . .. . .. Chris: Cody i Duncan! Cody: Tak! Duncan: '''Witaj finale! '''Courtney: Co pro....?! Chef znowu ją uśpił gazem. Nagle "żel" Mike'a zaczął się dziwnie trząść. Chris: Em, Mike, co ty dodałeś do tego żelu? Mike: 'Nie wiem, pracowało nad tym pięć osób na raz.... ''"Żel" zaczął się jeszcze bardziej trząść i syczeć. '''Cody: '''Kryć się! '''Duncan: To zaraz wybuchnie! Wszyscy po za Courtney ukryli się w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Właśnie się ona budziła i BUM! Z połowy miejsca został popiół. Courtney jakimś cudem nadal żyła. Wszyscy wyszli z PZ. Courtney: Co do... Nagle jej włosy...po prostu zamieniły się w proch. Courtney: 'Kto zrobił to..to coś?! ''Chris wskazał palcem na Mike'a. 'Mike: '''Ups... '''Mike (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, koniec ze zmutowanymi susłami i innymi takimi rzeczami. Możecie mnie uznać za wariata, ale teraz mam wielkiego stracha na Courtney...Wymyśliłem nowy gatunek fobii! Courtnofobia! O nie.... ''Courtney już miała na niego skoczyć, gdy Chef ją znowu uśpił gazem '''Chef: Nie dobrze.... Ceremonia Mike, Cody, Duncan i łysa, już totalnie zbzikowana Courtney czekali z ciekawością na ceremonię. W końcu przyszli Chris i Chef w garniturach. Chef trzymał coś za plecami. Chris: '''A więc, moja droga finałowa czwórko, już w następnym odcinku finał! Tym razem zamiast Wielkiego Buta Przegranych, na którego nas skromny budżet jest za mały by go odbudować, użyjemy Limuzyny Łajz. '''Cody: Wyjaśnisz nam w końcu co z finałem? Chris: No cóż, po długich dyskusjach w końcu się zdecydowałem co z tym zrobić. A więc pozłacany ja wędruje do Cody'ego, Duncan'a... Chef rzuca im pozłacane Chrisy ... Chris: '''Mike czy Courtney? Ostatni Chris wędruje do... ... . . . . .. . . .. .. . ... . . . . . ... . .. . . . '''Chris: Żadnego z was! Mike i Courtney: CO?! Chef rzuca im Spleśniałe Chris'y. Chris: 'Tak, zdecydowałem że po co robić finał z trzema osobami, jak równie dobrze mogę was wyrzucić obydwoje? '''Courtney: 'Że jak?! O nie Chris, tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz! Chef ją złapał i razem z Mike'm i Chrisem poszli przez Aleję Wstydu Aleja Wstydu Courtney próbowała się uwolnić, ale jej to nie wychodziło i paplała bzdury. '''Courtney: Rzucam na was czar, chrześcijanie! Nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie ohydnego blasku słońca! Dzień szatana już niedługo nadejdzie! Chef wsadził ją prosto do Limuzyny Łajz. Mike: Em, Chris? Czy mógłbym odjechać inną limuzyną bez Courtney? Chris: Serio?'' (śmiech)'' Nie! Popchnął go do Limuzyny Łajz i limuzyna odjechała. Chris podszedł do Cody'ego i Duncan'a,, Chris: Mamy już finałową dwójkę tego sezonu! Duncan i Cody! Kto z nich wygra milion dolarów? A kto odjedzie do domu z przykrym drugim miejscem? Dowiecie się wkrótce w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Limuzyna Łajz Courtney wpadła w wielki szał i biła Mike'a. Mike: '''Au! Ej! Co ja ci zrobiłem? '''Courtney: (pokazuje palcem swoją łysą głowę) Właśnie to! (ciągnie go za włosy) A teraz dawaj mi swoje! Spoliczkowała go i ten zamienił się w Chester'a. Chester: Ej, uspokój się! Courtney: Zamknij się, dziadku! Chester wykopał ją z limuzyny zostawiając ją samą na drodze Chester: I żebym cię więcej nie widział! Trochę szacunku dla starszych! Zamienił się z powrotem w Mike'a. Mike: '''I to niby ja jestem chory psychicznie... ''Koniec odcinka! Już niedługo finał! Dobranoc!' Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Świetny! Niezły. Słaby Zadowoleni z eliminacji Courtney i Mike'a? Tak Z Courtney tak, z Mike'a niezbyt Z Mike'a tak, z Courtney niezbyt Tak, tylko nie podoba mi się za bardzo finałowa dwójka W ogóle mi się to nie podoba Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu